


The Price to Pay

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: It’s an alternate ending to Season 1 Episode 5 of the show Good Behavior.In it, Letty Raines is eager to escape the mess awaiting her at home and joins Javier for the trip he is making to see his sister. While there, she manages to get in trouble with an unlikely accomplice, her parole officer. Javier catch up with her and needs to set up some rules and consequences before they continue their adventure...For those of you who haven’t seen the show, it’s on TNT, and it’s pretty great - especially if you’re into dominant guys.http://recapguide.com/recap/359/Good-Behavior/season-1/





	The Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** This story was written as a collaboration between SpankedbySpike and FicwriterJet. It fills the square for ‘Relief’ on the Holiday Bingo challenge over on the LiveJournal Group spanking_world.  
>  **Disclaimer:** We don’t own any of these characters, and we’re not making any money from this story.  
>  **Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult. Just to be clear, we don’t condone non-consensual spanking in real life, only in fiction. Explicit M/F sex.

         

 

THE PRICE TO PAY

 

Javier and Letty walked through the lobby side by side. He couldn’t help but think about how many times he’d walked through this lobby at the hotel where his sister, Ava, worked, and how different this time felt. Letty hadn’t even spent the night yet, and already the hotel had had a security breach. He was pretty certain that Letty was involved somehow, and he was more than a little disappointed. He’d given her a list of rules, and even put a little humor in it, hoping that she would settle in and wait for him without causing trouble. He’d thought his rules of no drugs, no drinking, and no stealing had been fairly straight forward, and that it should have been easy for her to follow them for a few hours, but clearly that wasn’t the case. She was dressed up, which meant she’d probably been shoplifting, she was tipsy, which meant she’d had more than her allotted two glasses of wine, and there was a large sum of money missing from the hotel.

“What was the security issue?”

Letty had interrupted his train of thought with her question. He stopped walking, and put a hand on her arm to stop her as well, so he could look into her eyes when he told her. Letty was an exceptionally good con artist, but the longer he knew her, the better he was at reading her.

“Someone stole two hundred thousand dollars.”

He watched her eyes widen for a moment before she muttered, “No shit.”

His became more suspicious as her eyes darted around the lobby instead of staying focused on him. “Two hundred and eleven to be exact,” he added.

“Well that sucked! Why does it matter to you anyway?” Letty managed to almost run a conversation out of the exchange but her heart was beating way too fast and she was happy to know that Javier couldn’t feel the blood rushing to her ears, drowning the noise around them, making her vision slightly blurry.

Honestly, he couldn’t possibly envision the succession of events that made all of it possible, she wouldn’t have believed it either had she not been party to it. But now, Javier wasn’t moving and his gaze was unwavering, making her sweat a bit and wonder how well she had covered her track.

“Say something!” she muttered, slightly unnerved.

He scrutinized her for several more seconds before responding in an even tone. “It matters to me, because my sister works here. She’s upset, so I’m upset. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the missing money, would you, Letty?”

Her cheeks pinkened, “Why would you assume the worse of me?” She freed her arm and headed to the car without a look back at him before adding “And we just arrived here, how would I pull this off anyway?”

He fell in step beside her, and dug the car keys out of his pocket. “I am positive that you could find a way to pull it off. What I want to know is why you would? Do you think I want to assume the worst of you? I don’t, but your track record speaks for itself.”

There was something dramatically funny to Letty in letting him be the gentleman all the way as he rushed to open her door and insure she was properly seated before striding towards his side and getting behind the wheel.

She admired and despised the old ways he believed should regulate the world. After all for an assassin, being proper, polite and always in control could apply to him why did he feel the need to   impose it on her behavior? Letty certainly wanted to become a better person, the adult she had become though couldn’t imagine having to tolerate these rigid principles as a guiding light. And as these thoughts came unbidden she felt her temper rise; it didn’t matter that he was probably right and that her action may cost his sister her job, how dare he always assume she is culpable.

Of course, she did have a sense of self preservation and not knowing his limits, she simply murmured “I hate you” before turning petulantly towards the side window and deciding to ignore him for the ride.

His eyes narrowed as he looked through the windshield. With those words, he was confident she had been involved. He’d been eighty percent positive she’d done it when her eyes had darted around after he told her about the money, but the little ‘I hate you’ that she’d just muttered made him one hundred percent certain.

“We’ll continue this discussion once we get back to the hotel tonight,” he said. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to get her to confess, but he was going to get a confession before the night was up. For now he needed to focus on helping his sister. He pulled a bottle of water from the cup holder in the backseat and handed it to her. “You should drink some water, and sober up a little before we see the girls.”

She accepted the bottle with a shy smile. He really was good at taking care of her and every little gesture these past weeks had been a subtle proof of it. Still, she didn’t want to cave in and give him any indication of the fact she appreciated the human contact and even more the fact that the respect he afforded her made her feel more dignified since she left prison. “So, tell me more about your nieces,” she managed before drinking her water and resting against the headrest with her eyes closed.

Talking about his nieces was something he always enjoyed, so he was happy to drop the topic of the money in favor of them. His sister’s house was only fifteen minutes away from the hotel, so soon they were with the girls.

Javier hadn’t know Letty long, but the reason he couldn’t seem to get enough of her was because she kept surprising him. Due to his line of work, he spent a lot of time studying human behavior. Most people were exceptionally predictable, but she wasn’t. He’d known she was tipsy and on her way towards drunk before they’d left the hotel, but as soon as they stepped into his sister’s house, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and Letty suddenly seemed quite sober. He supposed that meant she’d had a lot of practice of playing sober while intoxicated, but it still made him smile, because this time she was doing it for him.

While Letty and the girls talked and giggled like teenagers, Javier started thinking about the best way to get Letty to confess. He’d had a lot of practice with confessions, but since the threat of death and serious injury were off the table, he’d have to get creative.

Three hours later when Ava called to let them know she was on her way home, he had formulated a plan. They said goodbye to his nieces, and Javier drove them back to the hotel.

“Thank you for going with me,” he said as he opened the car door for her. “You’re really good with the girls.”

“They are easy going and a pleasure to be with, don’t thank me.” He took her extended hand and kept it even as they slowly made their way in the hotel. She looked around quickly wondering how much had been discovered about the theft but things seemed about as hectic as any busy hotel lobby would. She dreaded the privacy of their room because Javier promise was looming over their evening.    

                                                        

If there was one thing Letty could say about Javier it was that he was a man of his words; the chance of not having to lie to him before going to bed was nil. She wasn’t looking forward to it though. Honestly, her crime was one of opportunity and she doubted a resort of that level wasn’t insured for whatever was stolen so she didn’t specifically felt guilty. If only she didn’t have to face her actions or his ire that would be a blessing!

As soon as they went in, she tried retreating to the bathroom, she couldn’t wait to take a warm shower and reduce her tension… Of course he put a stop to it by leading her towards the bed instead.

He gently pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed, and then stood in front of her with his arms crossed. “What were the rules I gave you today?”

“Oh c'mon… You’re not my dad, I don’t have to obey any rule per se!” she let herself fall backward on the comfortable bed and almost put her tongue out in a capricious display.

He put his hands on her arms, and pulled her back up so she was sitting, and kept his face inches from hers. “You’re right, you don’t have to. But there will be consequences when you don’t. What was it you said to me earlier?” He asked, and then answered his own question, “Once you know the rules, you can break them once in a while. Well, I’m going to make it very unpleasant for you when you break my rules. So I’m only going to ask you this one more time, Letty. What rules did I give you today?”

“You asked me not to do any drugs… and no drinking too…” She had a hard time thinking with him so close and the memory of the rules so far… “I don’t know…” she whined facetiously.

“There were only three that you had to actually follow. You don’t remember what the third one was? You don’t even have a guess? Maybe that’s why the money went missing today, because you forgot that you weren’t supposed to steal anything.”

She shivered hearing him spell out her misdeed but fought hard not to let him see her being rattled. “Yeah I remember now, something about no TV and no stealing but you were kidding about it, no?”

His jaw clenched with irritation, and he struggled to remain calm. He let go of her arms, took a step back, and took a deep breath. “You know, Letty, you’re much too smart to play stupid.” Feeling in control again, he sat beside her on the bed, and took her hand in his. “I was not joking about no stealing, and I was not joking about no drinking. Did you feel the need to do both to test me? Or were you just bored?”

“I…” she actually thought about it for a second, surprised he was so direct in his line of questioning, “I… wanted to challenge you!” because even if it didn’t feel like it when she started drinking it certainly was part of why she continued. “And… you left me alone! If you didn’t want me to mess up, why did you do it?” She shoved at his shoulder, already angry with him. “In reality you set me up to fail your stupid, stupid rules!” she yelled before trying to put some distance between the two of them on the bed that suddenly appeared much smaller.

His grip tightened on her hand to keep her next to him, and he put a hand on the side of her face. “I did not set you up to fail, Letty, I actually thought you’d be able to do as I asked. Sometimes… there are things I have to do alone. I can’t always take you with me. You’ve made it very clear that you would not like to always be with me when I’m working.” His hand moved from her face to her upper arm. “I have to be able to trust you to be on your own and not get into trouble for a few hours, so now I’m going to give you a reason not to challenge me in the future, and to think twice before breaking the rules.”

Knowing she would start to struggle as soon as she realized his intent, Javier quickly tugged her across his lap, and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her there.

“What the fuck? Javier, what are you doing?” She didn’t want her voice to carry but she suddenly was alarmed at how things were progressing.

“I already told you what I was doing,” he said as he put a hand on the back of her knee just under the hemline of her dress, and slowly moved it up her bare thigh to expose her panties. “I’m giving you a reason not to challenge me again.” He tucked the skirt of the dress between his arm and her back to keep it out of the way and firmly smacked her rear end.

“Let me go!” she didn’t even feel that first slap, the indignation of her position and of what he was doing too hard to bear. It really was not about the potential pain but the submission it presumed and the fact that she was a damn adult for fuck sake. “Please stop now, I forgive you,” she managed as the second smack registered.

“You forgive me?” He asked, and shook his head. “Good to know.” He pulled her panties down, and started spanking a little harder, because clearly he hadn’t started out hard enough. “I don’t forgive you yet, but we’ll get there eventually. Once you admit that you stole the money from my sister.”

Letty closed her mouth, realising the predicament she was in. He was planning on keeping her in this disgraceful position, spanking her until she confessed, but how did he know? If she confessed right now would he stop right away? Was he playing her because he had no proof and was hoping she would incriminate herself? Would he be spanking her just to get his jollies off? “Javier, wait. Please wait,” she said while putting her hand behind, hoping to stop him from further smacks.

He paused and used his spanking hand to grasp her wrist, and tucked it under her own stomach so he could hold it with the arm that was around her waist. He rested his spanking hand on her ass and said, “Waiting will only make this worse for you, but if you have something to say, say it now.”

“I’m not confessing shit, you have no right to do this…” and before she could complete her tirade she felt another spank on her naked flesh. The sting finally reaching her mind and showing her that play time was over. “Ow, it hurts!”

“Good.” He gave her ten harsh slaps, turning her milky white skin pink and then paused long enough to say, “I have every right to do this, because you broke the rules.” He aimed slightly lower for the next ten slaps, catching her sit spots and upper thighs to turn those pink as well. “Did you forget that I already caught you drinking? This first part is just for that.” He focused on the center of her ass again for the next ten.

This was starting to hurt and Letty valiantly tried to lift her torso to escape the harsh grip that was keeping her on Javier thighs. It wasn’t working and instead she started to feel light headed. “Okay, okay, I had more than one drink but you know I can hold my alcohol. Why are you so bent out of shape?” She wanted this ordeal to stop. It’s not that it was hurting her that much but her day had been incredibly full and she needed to regroup. A thing she couldn’t do as long as she was getting her ass handed to her by this overbearing caveman!

“I know you can hold your alcohol, that’s not the point.” He stopped spanking for a moment and squeezed her right ass cheek. “Can you tell me what the point of this is, Letty? Because if you can’t, we’re going to be here for a long time, and we haven’t even started to discuss your stealing yet.”

“But, you can’t punish me twice! I’ve already been spanked, whatever I did is already over, no one freaking died. Why don’t you let me up and at least now, I know what the consequences of my actions will be, no?” she pleaded thinking it made perfect sense and he had to come up to the same conclusion.

He smiled in spite of himself, because her tenacity was one of the qualities he admired in her, even when it wasn’t going to do her any good. He made a tisking noise and started spanking again. “That was not the right answer. The point of this spanking is to help you understand how serious I am about the rules that I give you. You will follow them, or you will end up across my knee. Let me know when you’ve got that idea firmly in your head, and then we can move on.”

Every time his hand connected with her backside it seemed like her whole body was feeling the impact of the spank, the warmth spreading all over her behind and the lasting sting seriously started to get to Letty. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been spanked, but she was certain it hadn’t been as painful as this one. She was upset and angry and guilty and she didn’t know how to get out of this sticky situation without making it worse.

Her throat was constricted with unshed tears so she simply whispered, “I’m sorry, Javi. I knew you were serious and that you can’t always have me around. I wanted to push the limits and it got the best of me. I’m sorry.” Letty let her head fall on the bedspread, exhausted mentally and in a way happy to give him what she thought he wanted.

Surprised by her admission and the apology, he stopped spanking for a moment, and gently rubbed some of the sting out of her backside. “Thank you for the apology,” he said sincerely. “Now, do you have anything to say about the money that went missing from the hotel?”

She sniffed in her forearm before replying, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure you don’t, because you know as well as I do that you took that money. I don’t need a confession from you to know that it’s true. And…” He moved his spanking hand up to gently cup the back of her head, “...I wouldn’t be nearly as upset about it if we were at some other hotel, but it’s my sister’s workplace, Letty. Rules or not, you should know better.” He moved his hand back to her ass, and patted it once as he added, “So this part is for making my sister’s life difficult tonight.” He brought his hand up and slapped her harder than before, determined to turn the pink skin red.

“Wait, wait, it hurts!” She didn’t know what she thought but somehow she was sure that the spanking was over. What kind of discipline was that?

“No,” he said as he spanked, “There will be no waiting this time.” He frowned, not enjoying this part. He could admit to himself that he’d enjoyed the first part of her spanking. Having her over his lap and watching her beautiful ass turn a pretty pink had been very appealing. Watching her skin turn red wasn’t particularly fun, but he did believe it would be beneficial for both of them in the long run.

Letty would never ever doubt any promise or threat he’d make. Up to this moment she had lived her life according to her own standards and followed as much of her desires as she could achieve, but now, in Javier’s world, she knew for a fact that actions had consequences.

Once the center of her ass was more red than pink, he moved the spanks to her thighs and sit spots to turn them the same color, and heard her start to cry. Over the years he’d heard tears from so many of his victims, that he thought he would be immune, but her tears affected him more than he’d like to admit. He forced himself to give her six more harsh slaps before allowing himself to stop.

It was hard to make a full sentence while sobbing but she had to try, “I’m sorry, you were right Javier… I shouldn’t have drunk so much, then everything else wouldn’t have made sense.” She rubbed her eyes with the hand pillowing her head but to no avail, tears continued to flow and with it the relief that this wasn’t going to be one more thing she’d have to compartmentalize, to hide. “Please, I apologize,” she added in between sniffling, “and I promise to be good!”

Letty wasn’t sure this would be enough but her behind felt scorching hot, her mind was buzzing and she finally understood that this was her opportunity to make penance. She had an opportunity to be good and do well and she threw it away. Was it lack of self-discipline? A desire to make things happen under her own terms? The difficulty to resist temptations, small or big? She didn’t know but this childish punishment certainly had a cathartic effect even if she wasn’t certain she could look Javier in the eyes and actually own up to stealing that money. She cried now not only for the pain she was feeling but also for the realization this situation was purely of her doing. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t spanking her anymore.

He rubbed her back and said softly, “I’m going to hold you to that promise, Letty. Life will be a lot easier for both of us if you’re good for me.” He took his arm off her waist, and carefully flipped her over so that she was sitting in his lap, and put his hand on the side of her face to force eye contact. He wiped some of the tears off her face with his thumb and said, “Do you have anything to say to me about the missing money?”

There was a mutinous part of her that wanted to rebel at the request he made, she didn’t have to make his life easy for god sake! Still, the soreness of her behind now sitting gingerly on his lap reminded her about the battles she had to choose to fight. “The security guard stole the money!” she mumbled deceptively and brought her head down to the nook of his shoulder to hide in plain sight.

He let her snuggle into him, and wrapped both of his arms around her to hold her close while he considered her words carefully, certain that there was at least some truth in what she said. After a few seconds of thought he said, “And then you stole it from him.” He didn’t need an answer from her to know the truth of it, and simply moved on. “Thank you for telling me.” He kissed the top of her head and said, “It’s late, and we’re both tired. I want you to go get ready for bed.” His arms loosened so she could get up.

She didn’t budge. She was perfectly content to be here, in his arms. Sure, his idea of discipline was old school but he right away understood the situation and no one else would have made that jump so seamlessly. Plus, he didn’t judge… So, nope she wasn’t going anywhere but stayed put on his lap and reached out for his arms to come around her some more.

He squeezed her one more time, and then stood, which forced her to her feet as well. “Come on,” he said as he kept an arm around her waist and started walking to the bathroom. “We’ll get ready together, and then I promise to hold you until you fall asleep.”

She panicked slightly, he was going to see her red cheeks and swollen eyes and she would have to face an unflattering image of herself in the harsh light of the bathroom, so she drag her feet, “Can we only keep the small light on? And I want to take a shower!” She wasn’t sure why she insisted as she barely could stay on her feet, exhausted as she was, but she felt the need to cleanse it all under the warm spray.

“Of course,” he said, leaving the room mostly dark once they were inside, with only the light from the main room illuminating the small tiled bathroom. He kept one hand on her arm as he reached in and turned the water on in the shower, so it would be warm by the time they got in. Focusing on her for a moment, he turned her around so that her back was to him, and slowly unzipped her white dress before sliding it down her shoulders. The material pooled on the floor by her feet, leaving her in only a bra since her panties had fallen off along with her shoes during the spanking. He unsnapped that, and pushed it off her shoulders as well, before sticking a hand under the water to check the temperature. He adjusted it slightly, and then opened the curtain for her. “Get in.”

The cold of the room contrasted strongly with the heat emanating from her backside, she trembled slightly and held on to his arm, “Come with me, please?”

He nodded and made quick work of getting his own clothes off. He got in first and then helped her to step in with him. He stood to the side so that she could stand under the water to warm up.

This was blissful, the perfect temperature, and all her worries gone; at least until Javier held her from behind and let his pubic hair scratch at her punished bottom. She yelped and tried to move away but instead found herself held to him by a strong arm on her waist and his clever fingers parting her folds. Letty was surprised to realize how easily his middle finger found her core and how wet she seemed to be.

With gentle strokes he was coaxing her to open to his touch and let his damp fingers meet at her clit before revisiting her sex and in no time was she parting her legs, praying for purchase on the slippery tub and holding to the arm still firmly keeping her up.

She had thought that she was lightheaded before, it was nothing in comparison to how dizzy she felt now. Even the pinprick of his coarse hairs scrapping at her throbbing backside added to the sensation instead of being distracting.

It didn’t help that Javier decided to nuzzle at her neck, peppering the sensitive spot behind her ear with little kisses, letting his tongue worry the lobe before sucking small hickeys along the stretched column of her nape.

Pleasure rippled through her as the lithe fingers of his other hand started rolling her erect nipple and pinching it lightly. It felt both too much, and too fast, and yet not enough, not complete…

“Javi!” she called, unsure about what to ask for, needing completion and yet too lost in the sensuality of the moment to find words. He didn’t need them. Hooking her leg and lifting it up to rest on the tub border she found herself open to it all; to his ministrations, amplified by a twist of his wrist as his deft fingers reached her G-spot while the pad of his thumb massaged her engorged clit; as well as to the raw splash of warm water on her private core filtering and enhancing all the stimulation she was receiving.

In no time she felt like closing her legs, trying to fold on herself and let the orgasm white out her world. Instead, she tried to be good, and let him determine when and how she should let it all go. Her fingers found his and lingered between the now puffy lips of her sex, accompanying his movements, adding pressure where needed and relishing the fact that they were so in-sync together.

Her hips started rolling and his erection quickly grew too large to ignore. However, she was too far gone to wait for him, she needed his help now! “Please Javier…” Her voice was broken, too low to cover the roar of the shower and her blood pumping so fast in her veins… She begged with more vigor, “Please make me come!” and she wasn’t going to wait, her hand was right there, she could help things along!

“Not yet,” he said, and stopped moving altogether.

He took her hand out with his to bring it to his mouth and left gossamer kisses on her soft skin. Vacillating in his embrace she tried to find her bearings, but couldn’t as he folded the both of them against the back wall. Her hands supposedly held her bent against it, but she wasn’t sure; nothing made sense until she felt him penetrating her slowly, fucking too slowly! Javier had a tight grip on her hips though and she couldn’t get the speed she wanted going. Tears of frustration pulled at the corner of her close eyelids and she tried to breathe, to remember any of the quotes she peppered her life with… “Be the change you wish to see in the world” came to mind and okay maybe she was single mindedly only thinking about the sexual fulfillment just at her fingertips but hey, you don’t fight your nature. She pushed back, and let a sigh escape as he finally bottomed out, filling her completely and gloriously!

There was no way she could let her arms slack as it held them both away from the slippery tile wall, he had to do something, anything! Slowly she felt his fingers tap a light staccato over her bowed spine, caressing her ribs, finding the swell of her breast and playing with her nipples. He wasn’t holding her back anymore, he was discovering her body, freely.

She squeezed him, and his gasp was music to her ears, all these internal muscles finally giving her a little extra leverage in the power dynamic that was linking them. She started moving, and holding to him and massaging him, never wanting to let him go, and he joined in; The oldest dance known to men.

They picked up the rhythm, bent on finding their release. Just as she felt him start to pulse inside of her, he slapped her right cheek hard, making her seize and lose her breath, forcing her to come at once.

The orgasm was much more powerful than she expected, blinding and strength sapping. Without him reaching out and pulling her against him, she probably would have fallen.

They stood conjoined under the spray of water for a moment, both of them catching their breath. He pressed his lips to her neck one more time before sliding out of her, and turning her around to face him. Their eyes locked, and he saw nothing but contentment and maybe even a little relief in her eyes. His lips turned up in a small smile, and he leaned down to claim her mouth with a possessive kiss before letting her go.

He picked up the soap, and started gently washing her. His hands glided across her skin with broad strokes to spread the suds out, and get the job done as efficiently as possible because he knew she was tired. When his hands moved across her very warm ass, she gasped slightly, but made no other protest. Once he was done spreading the soap, he said, “Rinse,” as he started to wash himself.  

When they were both rinsed, he turned the water off, pulled a towel off the rack on the wall, and wrapped it around her before getting one for himself. As she was drying off, he got both of their toothbrushes ready, and then handed hers over when she joined him by the sink.

Five minutes later, they were climbing into bed together. As soon as Letty’s naked ass hit the cool sheets she frowned.

“Uncomfortable?” he asked as he settled onto his back beside her.

She nodded with a pout.

“It will be much less sensitive tomorrow,” he said as he pulled her closer.

She put her head on his chest, and leaned most of her body against him, which left her ass pressure free, and let her soak up his body heat. He wrapped his arm around her, and she fell asleep within seconds, utterly exhausted.

Javier lay awake a few moments longer, enjoying the feeling of her body next to his. He hadn’t told Letty yet, but when Ava had called to let him know she was on her way home, his sister had been in much better mood. She’d talked to the insurance company, and they were going to cover the loss, so no one was going to lose their job. On the one hand he was happy for his sister, but on the other hand he was irritated that things had worked out so easily, because it sent the wrong message to Letty. She took things for the thrill of it, not because she needed them, and more often than not, she got away with it. But that didn’t mean she always would, and he hoped that if he held her accountable when she did get away with things, she wouldn’t find it quite so thrilling anymore.

He believed that his natural desire to control things would eventually help Letty curb her more destructive impulses. And he knew for sure that her warm and loving nature would help repair the cold and somewhat damaged parts inside him. He just hoped that she would want to stay with him long enough for them to balance each other out.

The End

                                                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> _It's our first time writing in this fandom so of course comments are welcome and could certainly inspire us to do some more :)_
> 
>  
> 
> _We had a great time collaborating on this story, so, Thank You for reading it!_


End file.
